


Don't Worry, You Can Thank Him Later

by kittykatknits



Series: Jon Snow's Adventures in Underwear [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Robb is a bit of a bro, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Based upon this tumblr prompt: If you are still taking prompts Sansa models lingerie for Jon or Sansa models Halloween costumes for Jon. Thanks!-or-Sansa keeps trying to entice Jon but he’s his usual clueless self. It works out with a bit of “help” from Robb.





	Don't Worry, You Can Thank Him Later

Sansa was doing it again. Jon wished she was doing it  _at him_  but he wasn’t that lucky. This morning’s boy shorts and thin camisole were black and yellow with the Batman logo. Sansa knew he loved Batman. Yesterday morning, it had been a similar outfit but with R2D2. Jon loved Star Wars too. R2D2 was his new favorite. He hoped the next outfit was Spider Man, he’d love to see her in blue and red. Then, Spider Man could be his new favorite.

Jon did his best to pretend he was reading email on his phone rather than ogle her as she leaned over the kitchen counter, tapping a message to Margaery. The angle was perfect, he was seated at the exact right spot to give him a view of her legs before they disappeared into her boyshorts. The delicious curve of her ass and hip were barely visible, just enough to tantalize. The top of her camisole lifted ever so slightly, giving him a delicious glimpse of the smooth skin underneath.

He sat at the kitchen table with their third roommate, her brother and his best friend, Robb who was busy stuffing himself with his daily box of Captain Crunch. As best as Jon could tell, the man was oblivious to how much he lusted over Sansa. That was probably a good thing.

“Margaery and I are going to that new fabric shop today.” Marg happened to be Sansa’s best friend and Robb’s girlfriend. She sat at the table, hot cup of tea in hand.

“As long as she’s free tonight, I don’t really care.” Robb scooped another bit of cereal onto his spoon. “I’m heading over to Theon’s in a bit.”

Sansa picked up Robb’s milk carton, reading the label before giving it a sharp tap with her finger. “The milk isn’t organic.”

“Who cares? It’s white, creamy, and wet.” He sat hunched over his bowl of food, his chin resting in the palm of one hand, still bleary-eyed from sleep. Robb wasn’t much for getting up on the weekends.

Jon snorted. “Does it taste good?”

“It’s delicious. The non-organic kind always tastes better.” That was a dig at Sansa, Jon knew.

She moved in with them a few months back since the house they rented had an unused third bedroom. The first day, she’d taken one look at it and promptly announced she’d be taking over the master bedroom. Jon didn’t mind, he didn’t have much stuff, but Robb had argued with her. He now occupied the smallest bedroom.

Sansa had made other changes too. She took down the black bed sheets they bought at the dollar store for curtains, replacing them with matching blinds and a valance. Jon appreciated the natural sunlight while Robb mostly complained about the money wasted on a perfectly good set of sheets. She’d made them paint the living room too, a pretty shade of blue. Sansa had insisted the posters they’d taped to the walls come down though. Those were kept in the garage now. Jon thought it was an excellent alternative location; Robb vehemently disagreed. The refrigerator always had food in it too and none of it was ever rotting, Jon loved that. Plus, Sansa made them dinner a few times a week, with vegetables and everything.

“I’ll go to the store and get some for you, plus a healthier cereal too. That stuff is pure sugar.” Sansa rose from her seat, leaning forward ever so slightly so Jon could see the tip of her breasts over her camisole top. She walked past, one finger sliding from his hair and down the nape of his neck. “I’m going to take a shower, I’ll talk to you both later.”

Jon stared after, wishing she was spending the day with him instead of Margaery.

“Stop objectifying my sister.”

Robb’s voice drew him from his fantasies. “I’m not objectifying her. Besides, you don’t even know what that means.”

“Yeah, I do,” Robb corrected, pointing his cereal spoon at him. “It’s when you treat women like objects.”

“How do you know that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He sounded a bit put out at the question. “Besides, I’m enlightened as fuck.” A spoonful of cereal fell into his lap. Robb scooped it up with his spoon and kept right on eating.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty classy guy.”

“Don’t you know it,” he responded, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Besides, you’re not her type.”

That stung. “How so?”

“For starters, you’re a giant dork.”

That really stung. Once, Jon may have agreed but not any more. He worked out regularly and he knew he had a great body. He also wore contacts now and Sansa had helped with his wardrobe. Jon strongly disputed Robb’s statement. “No, I’m not.”

“You’re into Dungeons and Dragons.”

Jon shook his head, confused. “So are you.”

“Yes, but that’s because I pitied you.”

“You played it before I did,” he whined, feeling defensive and more than a little confused.

“Only because I pre-pitied you,” Robb said, as if it was obvious.

“You can’t pre-pity someone. That’s..that’s not even a word that exists.”

“Sure it is. I cared about you so much that I got into it so you wouldn’t feel alone.”

“Magic: The Gathering?”

“Pre-pity.”

“The year we dressed up as Stormtroopers?”

“Also, pre-pity.”

“Our collection of Lord of the Rings figures?”

Robb sighed. “Again, pre-pity.”

“He-Man?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Notice the pattern,” he said, as if Jon couldn’t grasp basic communication skills.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Suit yourself.” He stood up, taking his now empty bowl to the sink. “As your friend, I’m trying to save you from getting hurt.”

Jon didn’t want to believe him. “So, you’re pre-pitying me over my pre-rejection?”

“Only because I care.” A sharp pat on his back. “I’m heading out to see Theon, you wanna come?”

“No, I have stuff to do today after my run.” Jon didn’t but spending his Saturday with Theon wasn’t a particularly exciting prospect either.

An hour later, Jon returned from his morning run, soaked with sweat and still feeling hurt over Robb’s words. Even if Sansa would never be interested in him as more than a friend, Jon didn’t care. He liked her, more than he would have once thought.

He stood by the door, listening to the quiet, before pulling off his damp t shirt and using it to wipe the sweat from his chest and forehead. He needed a shower before figuring out what to do next. Jon began to strip off the rest of his clothes, it wasn’t often he was able to walk through the house nude with two other roommates about.

“Oh…Jon…I didn’t hear you come in.” It was Sansa, standing at the hallway entrance, clad in matching bra and panties. Pretty black ones with lace that let him see most of her breasts and hips and legs. If he squinted, Jon thought he could almost glimpse the red hair between her legs. He wanted to bow down between those legs and worship her like a goddess.

He swallowed, resisting the urge to lick his lips. That would be much too obvious. “I just got back and was going to take a shower so I’m not…smelly.” Robb was right, he was a dork. “I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“You didn’t,”she reassured. “I was changing my mind on what to wear. What do you think, blue or pink?”

Naked, he thought. Naked was good. “Blue, one of my favorites.”

“Blue it is.”  She smiled before leaving him standing in the middle of their living room, watching the gentle sway of her hips.

Shortly after his shower, Jon left the bathroom with a towel wrapped low on his hips only to find Sansa wearing another set of matching bra and panties, blue as he’d suggested. Impossibly, they managed to reveal even more flesh than the previous ones, two bits of string tied together if Jon was honest.

She was tapping away on her phone, failing to notice he stood there, at least until she ran into him. Jon felt her breasts press against his chest. “Sorry,” she said, surprised. “Margaery texted me. Renly and Loras are fighting so it looks like my plans are cancelled.”

He brightened. “I’ll go with you,” Jon offered.

“To buy quilting fabric?” Her brow wrinkled, as if she didn’t believe him.

“Sure. It won’t be the first time I’ve tagged along. I’m good at picking out colors that clash horribly, remember?” Jon had went with her once before and may have gotten overly excited, pulling random bolts off the shelves.

She laughed over the shared memory. “I would love it, if you want too, that is.”

“I want too,” he reassured, pointedly keeping his eyes on her face. “Let me get dressed and we can go.” Jon meant it, he wanted to come with. Earlier, Robb told him not to objectify Sansa and maybe he was, some. But, Jon also liked her, more than he would have ever thought. They’d spent many an evening watching movies and talking together. They’d both taught the other about their hobbies and she seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. Even if he wasn’t Sansa’s type, Jon was pleased to count her a friend.

“We could make a day of it. Pizza and a movie tonight?”

“Sounds perfect.” It really did.

*****

Their day had been perfect, even better than Sansa hoped for. She couldn’t quite say when her feelings towards Jon began to change, only that they had. Somehow, in the three months since becoming roommates, he’d become her friend and, she hoped, maybe even more.

Many times, she’d caught Jon’s stolen glances when he thought her otherwise engaged. The only challenge was that Jon seemed to be completely oblivious to all the clues she’d given to show her interest. Up until now, Sansa merely needed to smile prettily to be asked on a date. Now, walking around half-naked and Jon was still the perfect gentleman. It would not do.

“Can you call for pizza? I need to check my work email real quick.”

“Sure.” Sansa didn’t bother reaching for her phone, she had other plans.

In her bedroom, she took out her latest sewing project when the front door opened. “No,” she hissed before running back to the living room. “Robb, what are you doing here?”

“I live here, Sansa,” he said that in annoying big-brother voice of his. Sansa did not like that voice.

“You are supposed to be with your girlfriend.”

“And I will be. Soon.”

“But, you need to go see her. It’s important.”

Robb narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “Why?”

Because I’m planning on seducing and having mind-blowing sex with your best friend in about ten minutes, she thought. “I spoke to her earlier. She spent all day comforting Renly and I think she needs some of her own. Physical comfort, if you catch my meaning.”

Robb put his hands on his hips as his chest puffed out. “I’m good at that.”

“Yes, you really are. She needs you, Robb, like she’s never needed you before.” Sansa owed her friend, big time.

“I gotta go, Sansa. My girlfriend needs me.” He opened the door.

“Bye, Robb. Go be her hero.” She shut it behind him, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Who was at the door?”

“Wrong number.” Sansa ignored Jon’s confused expression, returning to her room instead. She’d been planning this for days. As predicted, it took her less than ten minutes to change and arrange her hair. She followed the sound of clicking keys to Jon’s bedroom where he sat at his desk, working.

“Jon, can I get your opinion on something I’ve been working on?”

He didn’t so much as glance her way. “Sure, I’m almost done.”

“It’s a Galadriel costume I hoped to wear to the party later this month.” It was barely a costume, more a few wisps of lingerie that happened to be white. The material was sheer enough so her nipples were visible. The top had a bit of lace and gold braiding for straps, leaving her mid-riff bare. The bottom  matched and covered almost nothing at all.

That caught Jon’s attention. He turned away from his laptop, finally taking notice of her.

CRASH!  “Owww,” he whimpered.

Sansa raced across the room to help Jon up. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed. “First time spontaneously falling out of a chair. As for your costume, I’m not sure it’s appropriate for a party.”

“Oh.”

“Besides, what would your brother think?” Jon sat back in his chair, pointedly not looking at her.

“Robb,” she whispered.

Sansa waited until the count of five, but Jon did not answer, returning to his laptop instead. She crept out of his room and went back to her own, shutting the door behind her. Sansa wiped her eyes before turning on her Phantom playlist and taking a long sip from her water bottle. She opened a dresser drawer and rooted around, trying to find her coziest pair of pajamas. She had no intention of leaving her room for the rest of the day.

“I think I did something really stupid and I’m sorry.”

Sansa closed her drawer, pink flannel pajamas in hand, to turn around. She did not answer him.

He noticed. “Can we try again?” Jon was looking down at the floor.

She blinked rapidly, refusing to show even the slightest bit of hurt. “Sure,” she said cheerily. “Give me a minute and I’ll help pick out a movie to watch.”

Jon nodded. “Sounds good,” he said stiffly before leaving her alone.

She took a deep breath, slowly releasing it before heading to her bathroom to splash cold water on her face and brush out her hair. It helped, some. She picked up her phone to order pizza as she was supposed to earlier but changed her mind. Sansa didn’t feel particularly hungry and if Jon wanted some, he could get it himself.

Her door slammed open. “If I’m wrong, feel free to slap me.” Jon was coming towards her and then, suddenly, his lips were on hers.

“You aren’t wrong,” she breathed against him.

“Oh, thank god.” Then he was kissing her again. His lips were firm and tender. Jon kissed her as if meant to devour her and she intended to let him. Sansa felt as if her legs would give way but then his hands were at her waist, pulling her against him. “You taste sweet,” he murmured before breaking away to kiss along her jaw and throat, before sucking the tender spot by her lobe.

Sansa poked her hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his warm skin. He obliged, pulling it off and tossing the garment away. Jon cupped her breasts through the thin material of her top and lightly squeezed. She shivered when his mouth fell over one nipple, sucking lightly through the fabric before repeating the process with the other, leaving two wet spots. She was in heaven, her lids closed as she bared her neck to him. Jon kissed up her neck before taking her lips once more. She sighed, moving her hands up his chest to wrap them around his neck.

“Sansa,” he murmured. “You should know, I’ve wanted to do a whole lot more than kiss you for awhile now.”

“Then do more.”

"Oh, fuck me,” he growled before pulling away from her. “Take your costume off and lay it on the bed. We’ve got future plans for that.”

She did as asked, her whole body seemed to be trembling with arousal. Then Jon was on his knees, gently shoving her legs apart. He kissed up one thigh to her mound. “Did you know I fantasized about doing this earlier? Will you let me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, breathless. Suddenly,  Jon’s mouth was on her. Sansa gripped his shoulders as her head fell back in pleasure and her whole world became his mouth and tongue.

“I’ve got you,” he rasped. His hands came around her thighs as if he sensed her legs growing weak. Jon kept it up, licking and sucking at her, lapping up her wetness as she moaned his name and begged, for what she didn’t know.

“So good, you taste so good. Better than I ever dreamed of.” He didn’t let up, his rhythm seemingly growing only more determined. “Come for me, Sansa. Let me hear you.”

She pulled at his hair, grinding against him as she felt the muscles of her walls contract. Sansa screamed. Jon kept it up, licking at her, determined to pull every last bit of pleasure from her body, until she quieted and relaxed against him. Jon gently kissed the pink flesh between her legs before doing the same with her mound. “You were exquisite.”

Sansa could not answer, she felt dazed. Jon gave a half smile before leading her back to the bed so she could sit down. She fell against it, boneless. His lips were glistening, she idly traced them with one finger before he bit it and began sucking. Sansa shivered.

Jon drew himself up, putting her hand against the belt of his shorts. “Take them off.”

Sansa undid the belt before removing the button and pulling down his zipper. She shoved on both his shorts and briefs until his cock appeared before her. Sansa grabbed it, stroking, before Jon covered her hands to slow her movements.

“Careful, Sansa.” Jon hissed, his hips thrusting almost imperceptibly. “I intend to be inside you very shortly.”

“Why not now?” She asked

“Fucking hell,” he exclaimed before kissing her again. They slowly made their way up the bed, a mess of arms and legs. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do this with you?”

Her eyes grew large, she was curious. “How long?”

“Too fucking long,” he groaned. Jon reached down, sliding his cock against her, wetting it with her juices. “You ready?”

Sansa slid a hand between them, attempting to guide him into her. “Fuck me, Jon,” she ordered.

Jon slowly entered her. “Fuck, this is better than I ever imagined.”

She didn’t answer, choosing to rake his back with her nails before cupping his hips. Jon slowly moved as a hiss escaped him. He set a steady pace then, pumping into her with abandon. Sansa loved every bit of it, his quiet grunts as he moved and the slick feel of his back from his exertions. She loved the feel of his body as it pressed against her. “Faster, Jon. I want it faster,” she whispered into his ear.

Jon get up on his knees and brought her legs up over his shoulders. Sansa began to keen in pleasure from the feel of it. He picked up his pace, fucking her faster and harder. She felt his thumb against her clit, stroking her in an effort to bring on another climax.

“Oh, god Jon, yes, yes, oh god,” she wailed as the pleasure took her.

Jon followed with a roar, slamming into her with enough force to push her up the bed. He slumped against her then. Their breath was ragged and both were coated in sweat. Sansa put her arms around him.  He kissed her throat before moving up to kiss her cheek. “How are you?”

She smiled. ‘Pretty damn good. You?”

Jon gave a hoarse laugh.“The same.” He moved off her, pulling her onto his chest as he lay down. “I’ll give you a few minutes to recover and then we’re doing that again.”

“You don’t regret it then?”

“Regret it?” He asked, surprised. Jon rolled on top of her, stroking the hair away from her face. “I only stayed away because I thought you weren’t interested in me.”

“You’re wrong.” She wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Thank god.” He pressed a kiss against her lips. “Because I’m interested in you. Very, very interested. As in, how am I going to break the news to your poor brother, interested.”

She giggled. “Kiss me again.”

“I’m interested in that too.”

******

A month or so later….

Jon sat on the opposite end of the couch as he and Robb played a game of Madden Football on the Xbox. “I’m out. You want another beer?”

Robb paused the game. “It’s my turn to get up.”

Jon waited until his friend returned, taking the free minute to gather his courage. He and Sansa had decided it was time to tell Robb. Their relationship was rapidly growing serious and Jon knew he was completely and totally head over heels in love with her.  “I need to tell you something,” he said.

Robb stared at him, blankly. “You’re defiling my sister on a regular basis, I know.”

That was not expected. “How did you know?”

“The two of you are going at it all the time, plus, Jon, you’re kinda loud. What kind of sounds are those?” Jon hung his head in his hands, embarrassed. “I was forced to listen to Celine Dion once to drown you out. Literally one of the worst experiences of my life.”

Jon wasn’t sure which part of that statement he was supposed to be most offended by. “Sorry,” he said weakly.

“You really should be.” Robb took a sip from his bottle before growing serious. “So, is it sex or are you two actually in a relationship?”

“I’m in love with her,” Jon confessed.

“That’s good, I knew you two would make a great fit.”

Jon shook his head, sure he misheard. “You told me I wasn’t her type.”

“I was trying to make it a challenge for you. This way, we know you really wanted it.” Robb slapped him on the shoulder. “You can thank me later.”

Jon was speechless.

“Well, I have my own set of news,” Robb continued on. “I’m moving out soon. Margaery is finishing up graduate school soon and I’m planning on proposing when she does.”

“Wow, Robb. I’m truly happy for you, that’s great.” Jon felt a bit of melancholy too. He’d been roommates with Robb all through college and in the years since they both graduated. “So, are you moving in with Margaery then?”

“In a couple weeks.”

Jon would be living alone with Sansa. He smiled at the prospect.


End file.
